Ángeles en la nieve
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Alucard no conoce el concepto de "hacer ángeles en la nieve", aunque alguna vez lo practicó. Pero ahora, con su nueva Ama, el hecho ha dado un giro en su memoria. AxI leve si quieren verlo así. Fic participante en el reto navideño "¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!".


**Disclaimer:** _Hellsing_ pertenece a Kouta Hirano, e insisto: yo puedo ser todo lo floja que soy (que es mucho) y estar en proceso de engordar (auch) pero no soy él, já.

Este fic participa en el reto navideño _"¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!"_ del foro La Mansión Hellsing _._

Prompt: Ángeles en la nieve.

 **Nota Autora:** El título mola, ¿a que no? -sarcasmo infinito-. No pude pensar en otro adecuado, así que me colgué del mismo prompt porque mi flojera me supera, lo siento. También debería advertir que pese a escoger esa palabra hay muy poco de ella...y casi (y por casi me refiero a nada en absoluto) no hay "espíritu navideño", ups.

Por último, mis gracias infinitas a La-Novh94 por darme luces acerca de qué escribir. Sin eso hubiese sucumbido al estrés :)

* * *

Ángeles en la nieve.

 _Está nevando._

El pensamiento cruzó fugaz por la mente adormecida del vampiro encadenado a la pared; fugaz como un recuerdo lejano, un corto suspiro del mundo real que corría sin demora fuera de las paredes de piedra de las mazmorras donde el tiempo parecía haberle abandonado.

No, no era el tiempo quién le había abandonado, sino ellos: los humanos. Aquellos que se creían amos de todo cuando en realidad sus míseras existencias apenas eran semejantes a efímeras partículas de algodón lanzadas al espacio infinito del Universo.

 _Está nevando._

 _Como si a alguien le interesara la nieve._

.

.

―Está nevando.

Integra apoyó la frente en el cristal frío de la ventana, admirando cómo el patio iba pintándose de blanco y árboles y fuentes iban adquiriendo formas difusas bajo el manto de nieve que parecía querer cubrirlo todo hasta enceguecerla. No respondió el comentario obvio del vampiro. No tenía para qué.

Su aliento tibio formó gotitas de agua escurridizas al chocar contra la escarcha de la ventana.

Pronto, la fuente grande del patio estaría totalmente congelada; ideal para patinar sobre ella. Pero no le apetecía calzarse los patines. No ahora. Quizás nunca más.

Los había tirado al fondo del baúl junto a las cajas de puros de su padre.

Pero su nula respuesta pareció no arengar al vampiro a su lado.

―Cuando era un mocoso, así como tú, solía jugar en la nieve con mis hermanos.

Integra giró la cabeza rápido, mitad ofendida por la palabra y mitad interesada (y sorprendida) en la historia que el vampiro parecía querer hilvanar.

―Marcábamos nuestras figuras en la nieve… ―continuó Alucard, con la vista perdida en sus propios recuerdos. Integra esperó paciente a que él detallara algo más, pero la voz profunda del vampiro no volvió a brotar, así que ella optó por añadir algo propio.

―Ángeles en la nieve ―dijo, y la actitud de duda del hombre la hizo explicar―. Tumbarse y agitar las extremidades, la figura que se marca tiene forma de ángel…o algo así ―se encogió de hombros, recordando brevemente que había visto a los chicos del pueblo jugar así en las calles. Sucios, alocados, felices. Lejanos.

Alucard soltó una risita mientras la miraba de reojo.

―No la imagino jugando a esas cosas, Ama.

―Efectivamente. No lo hago ―dijo ella, ajustándose la corbata al cuello y dando media vuelta antes de salir del salón.

.

.

Alucard pasó un dedo elegante por el lomo de los viejos libros. Al parecer, Walter hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo pulcra toda la mansión, incluso esa inmensa biblioteca cargada de reliquias. Dio un suspiro aburrido antes de escoger uno al azar.

Se acercó a la luz de la ventana para leer, una maniobra hecha más por costumbre que por necesidad, y entonces algo más capturó su atención lejos del libro entre sus manos.

Allá abajo, en medio de la antigua fuente de piedra que ocupaba buena parte del patio trasero de la mansión, una figura blanca se deslizaba casi incorpórea al ritmo de una melodía propia. Los largos cabellos rubios ondulaban en el aire cuando la chica se movía ágil sobre la improvisada pista de hielo, con las mejillas rojas debido al frío y los ojos brillantes de determinación.

Alucard estrechó los ojos, siendo consciente de sentir _ese_ cosquilleo otra vez.

Ese cosquilleo que surgía de vez en cuando, muy raramente, cuando la parte humana en él se negaba a desaparecer del todo y volvía para tocar sus vértebras muertas. Ese mismo cosquilleo que venía presentándose de forma intrusiva en sus venas desde que Integra Hellsing apareciera en su vida, despertándolo con su sangre.

Sonrió.

Ahora podría decir, con toda justicia, que estaba viendo a un ángel en la nieve.

* * *

.

 _ **N.A:** Ahora ustedes se preguntarán: ¿y dónde está la navidad en todo esto? Déjenme decirles que yo me hago la misma pregunta, jaja._


End file.
